


Unbelievable

by YanNoa



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, It's old, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snowed In, We Die Like Men, but i never posted it cause i'm dumb, coffee shop AU, is honestly pure fluff, kinda i'ts not snow so, stormed in?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanNoa/pseuds/YanNoa
Summary: There's a storm coming, and Baz can't believe they still have to work in these conditions.Or "The One Where They Get Stuck Together Alone In a Coffee Shop"Or, alternatively "The Bottle Episode"





	Unbelievable

Unbelievable.

“Fucking unbelievable.”

“You’ve said that more than five times today, Baz,” Simon answered him, “It’s not that bad.”

Baz simply huffed and kept writing the orders. This was unbelievable, they were making them work even under the warning of a storm coming their way. What kind of monster do that? Who do they think they are?, “I should sue them. I will sue them.”

“And how exactly will you do that?” asked Simon while he poured milk into a cup.

“Did you already forget why am I in this shitty job?”

“Oh, right” Simon smiled, “You want to become a lawyer” he thought that Baz was going to be a great lawyer one day. Give a lot of juries severe headaches. “Everything will be fine, okay? We’re in this together.”

Baz felt his stomach jump at the last phrase. He looked out the window and saw the tree’s branches moving in the wind, people running around with umbrellas under the light but non-stopping rain. The storm wasn’t the problem, he liked rain, liked to stay in his house reading a book or watching a movie while the rain poured outside. What he didn´t like was having to stay in a coffee shop until late in the night because his boss said so.

Yeah, he’s definitely going to sue.

...

Now this was unbelievable.

A tree had fallen right at the entry of the shop, just when they were about to close, trapping them there. Simon turned on the radio, apparently the storm was more dangerous than what the news made it sound like.

“Unbelie-”

“I swear I’ll throw you this espresso, Baz!” Simon was holding a white and red cup over his head.

Baz decided to let it go and walk towards the bar, where Simon was trying to listen to the radio, “Maybe not throw it, but hand it over?” he reached for the cup in Simon’s hand. For a moment he saw how the other boy’s expression changed, something similar to panic in his eyes.

Simon actually considered throwing the cup into the nearest wall. He decided to just pass it at Baz and see the surprised look on his face after the first gulp.

“Where did you get the booze, Snow?” Baz asked him through coughs.

“So you call me by my last name just when you’re scolding me?” 

“Simon.”

The blond sighed, “We have it for when customers ask for shots in their coffee, remember?” Baz looked at him expecting more explanation and took another gulp. Simon took the cup away from him and sighed, “Look, to be honest, I don’t like storms. I don’t like the thunder, nor the cold, and the radio people said that help will come until tomorrow, so…” he shrugged and left the sentence unfinished. 

Baz stayed silent for a while, “So this radio people… Are they in the radio? Or do they come from a place called Radio or…?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“No, I just find the choice of words interesting.” they both smiled. 

The radio signal was lost in that moment and silence fell around them.

“I’ll tell you what” Simon announced “I’ll give you some of my magical drink if you promise not to tell anyone.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“I don’t think I need to.”

“Well, fuck you too, then.”

It was the middle of the night, trees still swirling in the wind, and two boys still sitting on the floor of a dark coffee shop, behind the counter, next to each other and with two cups in their hands.

“We’re going to die.” said Simon after a particularly loud thunder.

“No, shut up.” answered Baz with a worried expression on his face, “Why would we? We’re too young to die, no.”

“Death doesn’t care about that, Basilton.”

“Basilton? Okay, I think you’ve had enough of the magical coffee” Baz reached over and took his cup, finding it empty, “Oh, well, I tried.”

Simon smiled at him and Baz coud swear he heard birds chirping and a bright sun. How does a bright sun sound? He doesn’t know, like birds chirping? He was drunk and sleepy.

“What would you do?” Simon spoke barely audible, “If we were about to die, how would you prefer to… die?” he was struggling to form coherent sentences.

“You’re a dark drunk.”

“Please me.”

Baz didn’t have to give it too much thought, “Okay. There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.” he said while shifting to sit in front of the blond, “Close your eyes.”

Simon smiled and put his arms around Baz’s neck, kissing him softly.

“I really hope that was what you were about to do.” Simon said when their lips separated. Baz just laughed and let his head fall on the other’s chest, while his hands went around his waist; he felt his eyes closing.

“Yeah, it was.” he said just before falling asleep.

Both boys cuddled up to each other until the sun rised.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Like I said, it's old, about a year old.  
> Also, english is not my first language and even though I re-read it, if I missed something I would be glad to know to correct it.  
> Would really appreciate a kuddo or a comment if you have any feedback :)


End file.
